Kuniteru Emoto
Professor Kuniteru Emoto (江本 州輝) was a research associate in OSTO with Rokuro Utahoshi and Mitsuaki Gamou studying Cosmic Energy. He was also the original Virgo Zodiarts (ヴァルゴ・ゾディアーツ, Varugo Zodiātsu), the most loyal of the Horoscopes, and Tachibana (タチバナ), the masked benefactor of Kamen Rider Meteor. Personality Emoto appears to be a little air-headed and has a tendency to not pay attention to his surroundings. He once refers himself as the moon, only able to reflect the sun's glow, while explaining his relationship to Gamo and Rokuro. He however grew jealous of Rokuro being seen as the vibrant Earth. Since becoming Virgo, he loathes the moon due to two rather conflicting sentiments, one is due to him wanting take Rokuro's place as the Earth yet the other is due to the moon being the place that took his friend's life. While not a die hard loyalist like Leo, he is rather close to Gamou thanks to the bonds they had forged during their days as part of the OSTO. He also appears to have thrown away his feelings of friendship in exchange for power as shown when he trains Fourze to fight with ruthlessness instead of friendship as Tachibana. But the Kamen Rider Club, currently unaware of Virgo's identity, note that there are times when Virgo indirectly aids them and appears to have an agenda of his own. In reality, Emoto actually seeks to subvert Gamo's plans, getting help from the Kamen Riders and the Club. History Emoto was once a good associate of both Rokuro Utahoshi and Mitsuaki Gamo studying Cosmic Energy. However, aiding Gamou and developing the same ability turn his eyes in a red color, Emoto stole the Zodiarts Switches from the OSTO space station and had a brief scuffle with Utahoshi, before escaping in a Lunar Module and leaving his former friend stranded on the moon. Soon after, becoming a professor at the Kyoto Space University to study The Hole above Kyoto, Emoto became one of the first members of the Horoscopes: Virgo. Emoto also used his powers to set up base in the M-BUS as Tachibana, training Ryusei Sakuta into becoming Kamen Rider Meteor to have him fight the Zodiarts and the other Horoscopes members under his guidance. During Movie War Megamax, in his Zodiarts form, Emoto attempted to capture Nadeshiko for Gamou before being forced to fall back after being hit with the Double Rider Rocket Punch. After the appearance of Kamen Rider Meteor, using his teleportation power to travel to and from Amanogawa High, Emoto proceeds to watch over Hayami's progress after banishing Ms. Sonoda for her failure to their cause, playing a part in Kijima's evolution into the Cancer Zodiarts, Meteor gaining the Storm Switch, and Kijima's unintended banishment as well. After The Hole in Kyoto is negated, Emoto transfers to Miraikan where he becomes an instructor to Kengo, Yuki, and Tomoko. When Tomoko learned of his identity as the Virgo Zodarts, Emoto sent her to the Dark Nebula to conceal his secret. Emoto as the Virgo Zodiarts then proceeded to intimidate the Kamen Rider Club to halt any interference to the Horoscopes plan, effectively causing the club to dissolve. Kengo Utahoshi tries to send a Nugerover after the Virgo Zodiarts, the small robot tracking Emoto, but Virgo crushes it, saying he wouldn't find his identity so easily. Emoto as Tachibana then appears to Gentaro to show him to fight with ruthlessness instead of friendship. But Kengo interrupts and reveals that he has found Cosmic Energy readings, the same as the destroyed Nugerover, emitting from Tachibana's hands. Tachibana says he is not surprised of such cleverness coming from the son of Rokuro Utahoshi, and reveals himself as the Virgo Zodiarts. When Meteor attacks in a rage, Virgo banishes him to the Dark Nebula. Emoto as the Virgo Zodiarts kept telling Fourze to fight with ruthlessness; but when the Kamen Rider Club reformed, not wanting to lose anymore friends, Emoto remembered his friendships with Rokuro and Gamo and realised that ruthlessness was not needed. Emoto then showed his real face and his intentions while bringing Tomoko and Ryusei back from the M-BUS, which he revealed was the true face of the Dark Nebula. Unfortunately he was seen by Gamo who then became the Sagittarius Horoscopes to attack him and the Riders. Emoto was mortally wounded in the fight. He teleported the Kamen Rider Club to safety and spirited Kengo away in order to tell him what really happened to his father. He begins explaining further, but they are interrupted by Libra and Leo, the latter of the two in a rage by Virgo's betrayal. Emoto tell's Kengo the Horoscopes' goal before teleporting away with the Leo and Libra Zodiarts, fighting valiantly before dying by Leo's claws. He died with a smile on his face, happy that, in the end, he had friends once again. His funeral was held on the moon by the Kamen Rider Club, with a collection placed outside the Rabbit Hatch in his memory, consisting of his cracked glasses, Tachibana's helmet, and a picture of him and Rokuro. Abilities Emoto's powers as Virgo allows him to distort space-time, which enables him to create black hole-like spheres that eat away at anything they touch or to send people into what is believed to be the Dark Nebula (it was actually a portal to the M-BUS), serving his role as the Horoscopes judge and executioner. His main weapon is a halberd known as Rhodia. Emoto can put up a strong barrier that can protect him even from Limit Breaks. He can use also use his angelic wings to flight or send out feathers to deliver messages. Emoto's Zodiarts form is also capable of teleportation, using the ability to travel from Amanogawa High to both the M-Bus and Kyoto before the Horoscopes negated The Hole located there. As Tachibana, Emoto demonstrated the use of a hover pack, traps and use of equipment used by the Kamen Riders, showing himself to have enough endurance to pilot the Power Dizer. Etymology His surname "Emoto" (江本), when spelled backwards in English letters, becomes "Otome" (乙女), which means "Maiden". Trivia *He is the second Horoscopes to have a voice/appearance of the opposite gender while as a Horoscopes. The first was Sarina Sonoda. *He is similar to Master Kaku from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, as both of them come from evil organizations that actually want peace. *His Tachibana disguise was named after Tobei Tachibana, a long time friend of the Showa-Era Kamen Riders, but mainly to the Seven Legendary Riders. *Emoto is the first on-screen permanent casuality in the series, the second casuality in the overall storyline where Nadeshiko is concerned *His position as the Virgo Zodiarts is similar to Earth Virgo GB145BS owned by Teru Saotome from the Japanese anime series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Also, both have the word "Teru in their name, "Teru Saotome and Kuni'teru' Emoto. Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Horoscopes Category:Good turns evil Category:Zodiarts Category:OSTO Category:Evil turns good Category:Deceased Characters Category:Allies Category:Kaijin